Joyful Sorrow
by Asunara Wisdom
Summary: Natalya Arlovskaya had felt like she was left in the darkness, looking for her light and release. Now she is forced into a marriage with the person she hates most. Yet soon, she will realize that he might just be everything she needs.  Lithuania/Belarus
1. Prologue

_Joyful Sorrow_

**Title: **Joyful Sorrow

**Fandom: **Hetalia: Axis Powers

**Characters:** Toris Laurinaitis (Lithuania), Natalya Arlovskaya (Belarus), various other characters

**Pairings:** Lithuania x Belarus, mentions of Russia x Belarus (little fantasies from Belarus, perhaps) and America x Belarus (Mentions. Mentions only. I used to be obsessed with that pairing, but I find this much cuter…)

**Warning:** Rated T. Use of some Russian language (Translations at bottom, of course). Use of human names. **Not fluffy.** Use of knives (It's Belarus…), some violence. Maybe some blood. History stuffs, as this pairing is based on actual history. I will explain the historical events as best as I could.

**Point of View:** May switch from Lithuania and Belarus. Assume as indicated. If unindicated, then probably it is 3rd Person PoV.

**Disclaimer:** I _do not_ own Hetalia, as my name isn't Hidekaz Himaruya, I cannot draw that well, and I do not live in Japan. Do not sue me, as my wallet has like $2, my school ID, and an expired coupon… I'm not sure that's worth suing for.

* * *

><p>The tears flow down her porcelain face, reminiscent to rain, looking down upon the broken vase. She picks up a piece, even if it pierces her fingers. The cuts upon her fingers were nothing compared to the cuts inflicted upon his back. Nothing…<p>

She wiped her face with her now bloodied hands. _Tears. _She never cried… Tears she never wanted to see. Tears _he_ wouldn't want to see ever. He came towards her, sadness in his eyes trying to be kept restrained. Sadness he often restrained.

"I am sorry… it isn't your fault, my kvietka…" he whispered in her ear. She would have often countered the name, stabbing him when he said it, but now… it was definitely different. She looked at him with watery eyes. Is this truly what she wanted? Did she want him gone? _Does he really mean nothing to you? _She shook her head.

"I wish I was stronger for you…" she whispered. He was slightly surprised by that, but smiled. "You are strong enough for me, Natalya Arlovskaya… I wish I was strong enough for myself…" Her eyes widened when he had said those two words… Natalya Arlovskaya. He slowly left, as she tried to hold back any more tears. Those two words she never wanted to become ever again.

* * *

><p><strong>DICTIONARY<strong>:

**Kvietka** = flower in Belarusian

**(A/N)** This is my first fanfic. And I hope I don't fail OTL

Anyways, Belarus seems really OOC in this, but you'll see why… as I go through with the story.

Feel free to review, I suppose…


	2. To the Now Betrothed

_Joyful Sorrow_

**Title: **Joyful Sorrow

**Fandom: **Hetalia: Axis Powers

**Characters:** Toris Laurinaitis (Lithuania), Natalya Arlovskaya (Belarus), various other characters

**Pairings:** Lithuania x Belarus, mentions of Russia x Belarus (little fantasies from Belarus, perhaps) and America x Belarus (Mentions. Mentions only. I used to be obsessed with that pairing, but I find this much cuter…)

**Warning:** Rated T. Use of some Russian language (Translations at bottom, of course). Use of human names. **Not fluffy.** Use of knives (It's Belarus…), some violence. Maybe some blood. History stuffs, as this pairing is based on actual history. I will explain the historical events as best as I could.

**Point of View:** May switch from Lithuania and Belarus. Assume as indicated. If unindicated, then probably it is 3rd Person PoV.

**Disclaimer:** I _do not_ own Hetalia, as my name isn't Hidekaz Himaruya, I cannot draw that well, and I do not live in Japan. Do not sue me, as my wallet has like $2, my school ID, and an expired coupon… I'm not sure that's worth suing for.

* * *

><p>She gave a single look of adoration to her 'beloved' Russian. She shot a look of disdain, like daggers, to the Lithuanian who topped her 'most hated' list.<p>

"You should have an inkling of why I summoned you, da?" the Russian asked. He looked towards his sister, cringing. The look in her eye said "Propose already! Marry, marry, marry!"

The Russian shook his head vigorously. "No. And I cannot afford that at the moment."

That did not exactly calm her, even if the sort of look died away slightly. The grip on her knife had tightened, something alarming to both the Lithuanian and the Russian.

"The purpose of bringing you both here today is simply… a proposition. This will make us all happy, and it is beneficial!" the Russian said, forcing a sort of salesmen smile. The proposition itself delighted the Russian. But the trouble is getting it through to the Belarusian. He looked at her as if she was a nuclear reactor. One wrong move… an incorrect step… something accidentally shattered… now that wouldn't suffice, now would it?

"If marrying me isn't involved, then what is this proposition? Money isn't going to make me happy, only you, brat," she replied. That was blatant. Something in the Russian's mind screamed "This is failure! This will only end up with you pinned to the floor with a knife at your neck and her face extremely close to yours!" A small silence. The Lithuanian broke it by saying "H-happy? How so?"

The Russian continued, the grin of a business man growing wider again.

"This was not my idea, but my boss's…. After all, both of your houses must be in terrible conditions due to certain Germans, da?" Ivan asked.

"V-very much so…" the Lithuanian said, looking away. That was what he would suspect his home would be like at the moment, after he had left it in its tidiness and was forced as a tenant in the Russian's home. The Belarusian's home would probably be no different. Even if both have not lived in their houses in a while, they both had that certain common... feeling. After all, they were countries. They would feel effects of that kind of attack.

"What is this plan that your boss proposed, brat?" she asked. _Marriage! It must be! It can't be just sending money or troops if it will make me happy! _The Russian's smile went down a little.

"The plan my boss had proposed… I am to force you two to be married. Your wedding date is to be set at February 27th, 1919," the Russian said. His smile grew again. The Belarusian getting married would get her off his back so he can attend to more business… More time to terrorize the American, the root of evil in his eyes. "That is two weeks from today."

"M-marriage? Isn't that a tad bit… hasty at the moment? After all, two weeks…" the Lithuanian asked. But the Russian had shot him a look that said 'agree with me or else'. The Belarusian paid no attention to that.

The words the Russian had said sank into her mind, echoing. Those words go against her very desires. Her heart sank at it, her eyes widened. She just refused to register the fact. She struck a knife into Toris's upper left arm. He winced at the pain, yet didn't utter a sound. He took the knife out of his arm, continuing on throughout the conversation calmly.

"Miss Natalya? Perhaps this is for the best… even if it is a hasty two weeks away…" he said. She continued, her mind still short-circuited. The words that Ivan said… it was like putting a finger into an electrical outlet for her. She got up from her seat on the couch.

"Niama, brother! I am only ever going to marry _you_… I will never marry to anyone but you… I will _not_ stand for this… I only will ever have eyes for _you_…. Never for other men, especially that foolish, incompetent, _less than nothing_, clumsy servant of yours!" she yelled. She slammed another knife into her betrothed's left shoulder. The pain reverberated through his whole arm, yet he didn't complain as he removed it. He knew complaining to Ivan was going to get them nowhere at all. Agitate Ivan, and perhaps a beating will occur. Maybe worse. Ivan and his boss always get their ways. _Always_.

"Now sister, this is for _all_ our goods. The Germans did a number to both of you. It does good for even brother, do you not want good done for brother, no? There is _no_ getting out of this. No getting out. What I want, I get. Understand?" Ivan said coldly "_No compromise_."

"T-then I'll kill him!" she yelled. "I won't be able to marry a dead man!"

"No sister. Absolutely not. Nyet. You must understand one clear fact. _This isn't your fairytale. You are not a princess. I will never marry you. Never_. We are countries, we cannot marry freely! And even if we were human… I would still _never marry you_," the Rrussian answered coldly. "You are to be married to Toris Laurinaitis on February 27th. Is that clear?"

"N-niama!" she yelled. She made a quick movement, thrusting herself upon Toris, knife unsheathed upon his chest. The Russian was the least bit concerned.

"You are not getting out of it, sistre. Boss's wishes and my wishes happen. No compromise, sistre, no compromise," he said, a smile twisting up. "It is not like I told you to love him for all your life and all your heart."

She slashed at the Lithuanian's chest as she sat upon his lower abdomen. He was blushing both on the fact she was sitting right above Vilnius and the fact she slashed at him. The smell of his blood and the pain, a familiar sensation. But the other sensation was almost foreign to him.

She stabbed him in the right shoulder, that released a joyful ecstasy to him. He blushed more fiercely, even as the sensation ended when the Russian restrained the Belarusian from stabbing him anymore.

"Rushing into married life already, are you sistre?" the Russian asked, chuckling.

"Niama…" she growled, looking at her brother, knife now covered in the Lithuanian's blood.

* * *

><p><strong>DICTIONARY:<strong>

**Da** = Yes in Russian (Though I suppose you know that already)

**Brat** = Brother in Belarusian

**Sistre** = Sister in Russian

**Niama** = No in Belarusian

**Nyet** = No in Russian

**HISTORICAL NOTES:**

The 'wedding date' is the day that the Lithuanian-Belarusian SSR was established. I will try and put up historical notes as the fanfic goes. This will be semi-historically accurate (I hope)

**(A/N)** I really hope I didn't fail. I hope it doesn't fail. Really… This is my first fanfic, and I just hope it doesn't fail.

Please rate and review it~

And I do hope you enjoy this. I do not mind some criticism, just don't be too hard and bash everything ; n ;


	3. Defiance and Happiness

**Title: **Joyful Sorrow

**Fandom: **Hetalia: Axis Powers

**Characters:** Toris Laurinaitis (Lithuania), Natalya Arlovskaya (Belarus), various other characters

**Pairings:** Lithuania x Belarus, mentions of Russia x Belarus (little fantasies from Belarus, perhaps) and America x Belarus (Mentions. Mentions only. I used to be obsessed with that pairing, but I find this much cuter…)

**Warning:** Rated T. Use of some Russian language (Translations at bottom, of course). Use of human names. **Not fluffy.** Use of knives (It's Belarus…), some violence. Maybe some blood. History stuffs, as this pairing is based on actual history. I will explain the historical events as best as I could.

**Point of View:** May switch from Lithuania and Belarus (As of later chapters). Assume as indicated. If unindicated, then probably it is 3rd Person PoV.

**Disclaimer:** I _do not_ own Hetalia, as my name isn't Hidekaz Himaruya, I cannot draw that well, and I do not live in Japan. Do not sue me, as my wallet has like $2, my school ID, and an expired coupon… I'm not sure that's worth suing for.

* * *

><p>Things slightly calmed down, though the atmosphere of the parlour remained uneasy. The Russian continued the last bit of news.<p>

"Of course, I did mention you have two weeks left of single life. Courtship is definitely proper, even if it coincides with obvious wedding preparations," the Russian said.

"Improper. I shall not subject to this," Natalya growled.

"I could have scheduled the wedding tomorrow, as I believe I should have now," Ivan replied. She only continued to squeeze another knife in her hand, looking down at the coffee table. The door behind Ivan opened.

"Tea, Mister Ivan?" Eduard asked. He held a white, undecorated porcelain tea pot. Following behind him, Raivus held the matching tea ware on a tray. Ivan nodded.

Raivus shivered as he tried to hold his balance transporting the heavy tea ware to the coffee table. Sleep filled his eyes, as worry and fear were present in his dreams the past few days. Toris watched, hoping a mishap wouldn't happen as usual. The Latvian was predictable in that way, after all… Raivus came closer to the coffee table, until falling due to the exhaustion and stress. The sugar pot shattered, the white crystals scattering across the hardwood floor.

"Raivus? Do you know what I must do now?" Ivan asked, his aura of darkness surrounding him "I shall hope you do, after all, that was a disruption to the information I am disclosing at the moment."

The Latvian didn't utter a word, only lying there on the ground.

With a smile, the Russian took the piping hot tea pot from Eduard's hands and dangled it above the young Latvian. Toris's eyes widened at this, knowing what the Russian wanted to do.

"I-Ivan! I'll take the punishment later… j-just continue with the news!" Toris interrupted. Ivan froze, though the tea pot only continued to be suspended in the air by the Russian's three finger grip. He nodded silently.

"My punishment shall go towards both Raivus and Eduard later, as Eduard is also at fault here. You will not take the punishment today, as you must be kept intact until after the ceremony," Ivan said, putting the tea pot onto the table. Eduard put the rest of the tea ware that stayed intact onto the coffee table. He then started sweeping the shards of the sugar container and the sugar itself. He subsequently listened as he swept, though he was of course nervous as to what Ivan's punishment was to be.

"Katyusha is assigned as the matron of honour, and Eduard, the best man. Invitations to the others have been sent out," Ivan said. Natalya only grunted her arms crossed.

"Didn't sestra at least oppose this?" she asked. _If not, that traitor… wanting brother for herself…_

"No, and she seems busy with her own affairs. I made sure she approved," Ivan replied, frowning as he sipped the bitter tea. "I _did_ wish for some sugar."

He shot a glare at Raivus, who had just gotten off the floor.

"Fetch the honey bottle, Raivus, dear," Ivan chided. Raivus scurried off to the kitchen.

Natalya weaved her thin eyebrows. She had absolutely no say in the issue_. Why not have sestra marry the damn Litvak?_ But sestra is doing well, isn't she. There isn't really any need for that. And sestra hasn't been very communicative lately. _Why not let the Litvak die from the damage?_ But ah, Natalya herself was slightly battered from war.

"Sir? Best man? A wedding?" Eduard asked, after cleaning the mess Raivus had created.

"Da. Toris's here," Ivan answered, giving a staunch face from the bitter tea "I do hope Raivus here hurries with the honey…"

"That seems wonderful! To whom is he to be wed?" Eduard asked.

"Sestra Natalya," Ivan replied, Raivus coming into the room with the honey packet. Ivan grabbed Raivus's arm and took the honey packet from him. He then released, after hearing a satisfying crack in Raivus's elbow. Raivus slinked to the couch to the right of Ivan, rubbing his elbow in its pain.

Eduard's smile froze. _I know Liet had an almost one-sided crush on her, but… marriage seems rushed…. And that is drastic for us countries… what is Ivan thinking… _

"Is something the matter, Eduard? Do you, perhaps, have opposition? Please speak up, as all opposition shall be killed unmercifully," Ivan asked, smiling.

"N-no sir! Of course not! Best wishes, you two!" Eduard denied, giving a small bow towards Natalya and Toris. Ivan shrugged.

"Take a seat, at least, my underling," Ivan said, patting the spot on the parlour couch next to him. The Estonian quietly sat down, his eyes glued to the floor.

"Now then, the engagement has already been announced," Ivan continued.

Raivus raised his good arm "But it never happened, Mr Braginsky…" Ivan shot a glare at Raivus.

"The engagement party is one week from today…" Ivan said "Invitations for that have also been sent out with the wedding invitations."

Toris shifted uncomfortably. Even if he had, in the past, dreamt of marrying Natalya, this wasn't what he had dreamt. He had dreamt of it in a more peaceful way, becoming her happiness, not be the cause of her despair and disdain. He didn't want it to be like this, within the walls of the Soviet Union. He dreamt of marrying her in happiness, then living in a sunny villa on a beach overlooking the Baltic Sea. He dreamt of giving her gifts of Baltic amber, keeping them in a box, letting them build on and on. Piling upon the years… but this wasn't the case. Marrying her now… it only saddened him. _I only want to make her happy…_

"Of course, the engagement has 'supposedly' happened. And so, Natalya, sestra… I ask you to wear this ring and claim it was given to you by Toris," Ivan said, handing her a diamond ring "Understand, da? We must make the nations believe this isn't out of desperation, as they would probably disapprove of this and oppose it if it is shown as that." Natalya shook her head, reaching her fingers into her sleeve to pull out another knife.

"Defiant much, da? That is all I ask of you, sestra. All I ask…. And you are getting exactly what you asked for. You asked to be married many times over," Ivan replied, no mercy in his voice.

"I never asked to be married. I asked for more than that. Niama!" she yelled. She threw her knife at Ivan as she headed for the door. He caught it with one hand as the door slammed.

"N-Natalya!" Toris yelled as she slammed the door.

"Leave her be. She will know her place in this world soon enough, da," Ivan said coldly, as he threw her knife on top of the coffee table, like a rag doll.

* * *

><p><strong>DICTIONARY:<strong>

No new vocabulary… Though Litvak is another name for Lithuanian in Ukraine, Poland, and Belarus to a person coming from Lithuania or West Belarus. It can mean:

- A person from Lithuanian lands

- A derogatory term for a person from Lithuanian lands

- A well educated/learned person likely to have been educated in or in the style of the academies of Vilna

- A similarly educated person with a reputation for a certain snobbish behavior due to what one may have considered a superior education.

And so, it can be a good thing or mad thing to be called a Litvak. In Natalya's case… You can guess.

**HISTORICAL NOTES:**

Nope, nothing. Though I do hope I portrayed foreign relations correctly. Thank you for **Dave19941000** for correcting me on the foreign relations and opinion of the United States from the Soviet Union during this time period. I do hope the rest of the countries portrayed have been portrayed correctly in terms of foreign relations .

**(A/N)** Thank you to those who have favorite this story/following it. I really appreciate it, as this is my first fanfic~! And thank you **The Fairy Cake** and **Dave 19941000** for the pointing out of mistakes and such, as this is my first fanfic. I really don't want to mess up and fail terrible ^.^"

I appreciate the advice!

I think I'll be able to post up the next chapter tomorrow… Or even today, as I have it drafted already.

I FAIL AT NAMING CHAPTERS OTL


End file.
